He Gets What he Wants
by regenengel3
Summary: The Council was debating what to do about the Uchiha Clan, when a teenage girl shows up out of literally no-where and says she has the answer. She then summoned... Uchiha Obito? What could he do? And why is Itachi pale? Only time will tell.


A/N: I got the idea from a story called 'Obito always gets his hugs'. I forgot who wrote it, but it gave me this. I own only the plot and the reality shifter. Who can go wrong with a reality shifter Mary Sue?

He Gets What He Wants  
(Be it Hugs or Surrender)

The council was sure there was no other way. Itachi would be called in to kill his own clan. There was no alternative. Oh were they wrong. A laugh rang out and they looked at the door where a young girl, no more than sixteen, held their case file. "Hey!" they shouted, wondering how she had not only gotten in but also stolen their case file, but got no further.  
"You _don't_ want to kill this clan off. I know a guy who can help you out," she said, cutting off their cries of surprise and outrage. She was short, only about four foot ten, with slightly below shoulder length brown hair and eyes that couldn't seem to make up their mind whither they were green or blue and were partially hidden by rectangular glasses with stylized flames making up the arms. She wore a loose cotton shirt, pants of a strange dark blue material, and strange shoes made of mesh, fake leather, and some soft looking material they could not identify. She was cute, except for the typical teenaged acne.  
"Who?" asked a deep voice behind her. She smiled and flipped around to face the imposing figure of Itachi Uchiha.  
"You know the one. The only Chunnin who could make you tremble in fear," she said mischievously, a glint in her eye that did not bode well. Itachi's face grew pale.  
"But he's dead! Kakashi has his eye as proof of that!" the suddenly scared ninja said. The council was mystified. Who was this person that could inspire such fear in Itachi? And just who was this girl?  
"Who?" they asked stupidly. The girl laughed and shook her head, eyes still glinting with the promise of pain, for one person or another.  
"Obito," the pale faced Uchiha said. The girl nodded and wiggled her fingers. Obito Uchiha appeared, solid, grim faced, and thirteen.  
"Itachi, what is this I hear about you killing our clan?" he asked, slowly turning to his cousin.  
"It... it's necessary, 'Bito- chan," Itachi said, reverting to his childhood nickname in his fear. The dead Uchiha's single eye flashed.  
"Necessary? No. I don't think so. I've been watching, 'Tachi-Chan, and I know what is going on." Itachi seemed to calm when he heard Obito used the childish nickname. "I will deal with this, though if you want to help out, I wouldn't object," the re-called ninja said. Itachi nodded, glad that for once he was not the object of Obito's anger. The kid was a beast when he put his mind to making someone pay.  
"You're welcome. Oh and Obito," the girl called, fading from view. Obito turned to give her a questioning look. "Remember that you go back at dawn. Soon as the sun crests the hill, you're gone." The grim boy nodded. That was all he could ask for.

"Obito?" asked the leader of the Uchiha. The almost ghost grinned at the man.  
"Yep. And I want my hug," he said. The older man actually shuddered.  
"I can't hug you, Obito," the man said, hoping the apparition, or whatever it was, would leave him be. Obito had other ideas.  
"Hug me," he said, fire in his eye. The man, father of the one who would have killed the clan, trembled at the sight.  
"No. You are not really here," he said, proud that his voice trembled only slightly. Obito glared. It was surprising how scary a one eyed glare could be. It was especially scary due to the fact that the one administering it was supposed to be dead.  
"If you won't hug me, forget about taking over the village and make more of a point to welcome 'normal' people. You're too cold and stand offish. No one trusts a clan of powerful recluses."  
"I'd listen to him, father," Itachi said, slipping in through the window. "You remember how he could make me tremble in fear when he was really alive. He's mad now, and he's out for hugs. Don't be stupid."

The whole village stared in shock and surprise as the whole Uchiha clan came out to pledge loyalty to the Hokage anew. Itachi stared ahead blankly as his father held tight to his shoulder, traces of terror still clinging to his face. "What happened, Itachi? What made your clan do that?" Saratoubi, the Third Hokage, asked. Itachi turned a pale face of utter shock and terror to his leader.  
"Obito always gets what he wants, be it hugs or surrender," the proud Uchiha said. Saratoubi quirked an eyebrow questioningly.  
"Isn't Obito dead?" he asked. He got a hollow eyed look in return.  
"When the dead come back to berate the living, the living listen for their very lives," Itachi said before wandering off to goodness alone knows where.

Kakashi laughed. How could he not? Somehow the black sheep of the clan had come back and whupped them all so bad they swore allegiance to their rival clan like it was nothing. He shook his head and looked down at the memorial stone. "Well Obito, it looks like I underestimated you until the very last. You even got Itachi, one of AMBU's top operatives, to pale in fear. If only you were here now to get Naruto to calm down. He'd listen to you. Somehow, I just know it," the silver haired Jonin said to the cold stone. A final laugh and he turned to leave for the training ground, missing the faint shadow of a ghost leaning against the stone with a smug smirk on his face. Obito Uchiha watched as, years after his brief return, Kakashi Hatake left to train his cousin and the son of their teacher. Kakashi told his team, especially Sasuke, about his loud mouthed teammate who came from the beyond to steer his clan down a better path and made even a hardened ninja like Itachi pale in terror. Obito Uchiha would ever be remembered as one who always got what he asked for, be it hugs or surrender.

A/N: So? How was it? Leave a review in the little box down below!


End file.
